Total Drama Reloaded
by tommyboy55
Summary: This is the fifth season of Total Drama. In this one we have new campers, old campers, new challenges, old rivalries. It us up to you for the time being to choose who goes home, and who gets another chance at five million dollars. Read along as the campers go on the competition of their life! Apps are closed!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Reloaded**

Author's Note: This is my first story in a very long time. I don't know how this is going to go, but I hope it goes well. Now on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Total Drama Island what-so-ever. Also, do not try any of these challenges at home, seriously. You can get really messed up.

Episode 0 Day 1: Return of the Old Cast Mates

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, the camp where we have had thirty-seven different competitors compete for prizes that range from one hundred thousand dollars to one million dollars," the sadistic host we all know and love announced walking onto the Dock of Shame.

He gave his trademark smile, showing his perfect white teeth staring hungrily at the camera for more screen time. "We are bringing back eleven campers from the past two seasons that didn't get a chance to win any prize money because they were given the boot from their cast mates," he continued rubbing his hands together. "You all may be saying things like 'But Chris, how can only eleven campers get the chance to win again?' That's easy…" he trails off as he starts laughing.

"There will be eleven new campers to join us this season!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. He realizes how silly he must looked since the show doesn't have one of those pricey cheer tracks that some TV shows use and puts his hands down.

"We are looking at audition tapes right now for the new campers! But while we're waiting, let me tell you the eleven returning campers who are competing for the brand new prize of five million dollars!" He yells looking extremely happy.

"First off, he competed in seasons one and three, he is the cynical know-it-all that everyone either loved or hate, it's Noah," he said as highlights of Noah's run in the competition were shown. "Noah did pretty bad in the first season. He competed in the first challenge, slept out in the Awake-a-thon, and then made smart cynical comments towards his team during the third challenge," he continued as there are images of him jumping off the cliff, kissing Cody in his sleep, and reading his book during the dodge ball challenge. "He became the first Screaming Gopher to be kicked off the show in season one ladies and gentleman."

"We then brought him back in Total Drama World Tour," Chris said as the picture goes to Noah singing in the numerous musical challenges. "He was doing absolutely great until he figured out Alejandro's plan, and was voted off because he was now obviously a threat," he said as you see various clips of Noah singing, competing in challenges, and finally given the boot from his team.

"The next camper to return is a very down to earth camper indeed. She valiantly competed in the fourth season along with the new campers. It's Dawn!" he exclaimed as the clip of Dawn arriving at the island for the first time while she meditated on the boat.

"Dawn was placed on the Toxic Rats along with backstabbing member Scott, who ended up being the reason why Dawn got the boot," he said snickering to himself. The scene of when Scott blackmailed her for stealing all of the missing items which is said reason for her elimination. "She's hoping she can win this time around and use the prize money for whatever those environmental freaks want!"

Chris cracks his knuckles and started walking over to the mess hall. "We have had good memories at the mess hall, like when our next returning camper Geoff competed in many challenges here!" He gladly said as clips of Geoff arriving at the island partying, taking the lead in the cooking challenge, and eating some of the disgusting food from the Boys vs. Girls challenge.

"Geoff had a good thing going in season one, made it all the way to the final six," he said as he is shown being voted off because he is the good guy. "In Total Drama Action though, he constantly made out with Bridgette, annoying everyone to the point where they are voted off first," he said as there are various scenes of the two making out.

"The next camper to come back is one of the few campers who have ever quit the show. You know her as Mrs. Spray tan in a can, it is Anne Maria!" He exclaims as Anne Maria's first arrival to the show is shown as she sprays spray tan on herself.

"She played tough, she participated in every challenge even though in some she was preoccupied with Mike's personality Vito, and finally was given the boot after our feral friend Ezekiel gave her a huge fake diamond," he said laughing sadistically. The scene where she is shown on the Hurl of Shame with Brick, hugging the fake diamond as Chris tells her it's fake. She tries to get off, but is still hurled off.

"The next camper sure tried his heart out in everything; sad thing is he kind of sucked at everything. The next returning camper is our jock who isn't a jock, Tyler," Chris said walking to in front of the cabins, as the scene of Tyler, along with other campers; attempt to kill a cockroach in the girl's cabin.

"Tyler came water skiing into the competition as the jock, but the fact that he sucked at everything came to spotlight in the dodge ball challenge when he hit everything but the other team," Chris started as Tyler's failures were shown on the screen. "But in our phobia challenge, Tyler was the biggest chicken of chickens, and sent home."

Chris laughed as he remembers the next contestant. "You guys are going to love this; the next new contestant is the girl who is the exact opposite in Tyler. She made it to the final five of Total Drama Return of the Island. The Jock-ette, Jo!" The host laughed as the scene of Jo taking leadership of numerous challenges.

"Jo was a fierce competitor; she was a favorite among our producers the whole show. Next thing we knew, Cameron and Lightning got payback as they voted her off for using them," Chris stated as the scenes of Jo using said campers to win challenges. "Since our producers liked her, we decided to give her another chance, nice of us huh," he continues laughing sadistically.

"But enough about Jo, the next camper to come back is also a producer favorite. He stirred up trouble on his team of the Toxic Rats, purposely throwing challenges and then finding ways to blackmail others. You know him; you love him; ladies and gentlemen Scott!" Chris explained as the scenes of him putting the blame on B, Dawn, and Sam as they were voted off.

"Scott was the camper who found our immunity item last year, causing a lot of controversy among the campers. Boy did he sure stir up drama," Chris stated rubbing his hands together. "His ultimate downfall was when Zoey set traps that he fell into! Honestly, I was glad he got booted off for sending me into that septic tank, but I have learned to forgive," he continued as footage of Scott's trap flinging Chris into the mentioned septic tank.

A flash appears on the screen as the scene goes from in front of the cabins, to the marshmallow ceremony where Chris is standing behind the tin oil can. "The next camper is one who absolutely stunned the competition with her looks. It's Lindsay everyone!" Chris yelled happily as the scene of her arriving to the island.

"Lindsay lasted long in most competitions, even though she wasn't the brightest person around," he said as scenes of her from Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour were shown, notably scenes of her in bikinis. "She has failed to win the money in season one because of Heather, season two because of her stupidity, and season three because Chef, Heather, and I didn't like how she dressed up Tyler," he said as all three of her eliminations were shown.

"Now the next camper we're bringing back is probably one of the nicest campers we've ever had on the show, he charmed his way into a girl who started hot, and ended not. Everyone it's the nice gamer Sam!" Chris said as the scene of Sam arriving to the island playing his handheld.

"Sam was a gamer indeed, although his lack of exercise sometimes caused him trouble in the challenges," Chris explained as the scenes of Sam running into a minefield, giving up climbing the mountain in the challenge, and unable to pump air fast enough to Lightning when he was underwater. "He was booted off after suffering major video game withdrawal and loosing the challenge for his team," Chris said chuckling as the footage of Sam being thrown to the ground by Sasquatchanakwa.

The screen turns back into Chris standing on the Dock of Shame grinning like a fool.

"Now viewers of Total Drama, the last two returning contestants will be decided by you! It can be anyone who didn't win anything from the show. For those people who watched the alternate version because you can't handle the truth, the people who won that, who would be Gwen, Beth, Heather, and Lightning, are going to be involved in the poll," Chris explained as the faces of all the campers came up on the screen. "Now, something I failed to mention earlier, you cannot vote for anyone who has won a previous season of Total Drama. This means that Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, and Cameron cannot come back this time around," Chris said grinning.

"We're taking one guy, and one girl," Chris continued as his grin became wider and wider. "Now, the remaining eleven contestants are going to be the people who send in their audition tapes, which could very well be the person who is watching right now. At the end of this preview episode, we're going to tell you what us here at Total Drama want for campers, so send them in and we just might very well pick you for our show," he said imagining some of the campers for the show.

"Don't forget to vote for your favorite returning camper, and don't forget to send in your audition tape," Chris said as the camera pans out to show the entire island. "I hope you're ready for this new season of TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!"

Audition Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (Skin, height, hair, etc.):

Daily Wear:

PJs:

Swim Wear:

Formal Wear:

Personality (Descriptive):

Stereotype/Nicknames:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Relationships (Optional):

Challenge Ideas (While I may not accept your character, I may accept your challenge Ideas):

Audition Tape:

The Return of the Authors Note: Thank you for reading this preview/audition chapter. I am going to have a poll up on my account for everyone to vote for which camper they want to return. Thank you again for reading, and I will more than likely post who gets by either Monday or Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an Author's Note**

Alright ladies and gentlemen, after a long day of voting the polls have closed and the two returning characters that the people have voted for have been picked.

Male Fan Favorite: Ezekiel. From the very start of the poll Ezekiel had the most votes out of all the guys, his competition being Brick and Trent each who had almost half of the votes of him.

Female Fan Favorite: Dakota. Again, at the very start of the poll she had the most votes out of all the girls. The only girl to really threaten her was Izzy who had three votes to Dakota's eight. She will be returned to her non-mutated state for this competition because I'm not good with mutated people.

Original characters will still be accepted for today AND tomorrow, so if your friends have characters they want to submit to the story, send them in and I will pick the very best ones for the competition. The first challenge will only involve the returning contestants, but you will have the option to vote someone out. I want to make this story as interactive as I can get, so the people will be the one voting. There will almost always be two clear people to vote for each challenge so that it isn't unanimous for one. After the merger, I will have written out a script on who is going to win, and who will be voted off.

I will warn you now; my time is going to become extremely busy starting the fourth week of July because of band camp. Then I'm going to be swamped by school with all the band rehearsals, football games, AP classes, and other extracurricular activities I'm doing. So please be patient, because I will finish this story even if it might take me a year. So keep sending in characters, keep reading, and I promise the first chapter will be out by the end of this week.


	3. The Campers Aren't Alright

**Total Drama Reloaded**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the Total Drama series. Also, please do not try any of these challenges at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.

**Episode 1 Day 1: The Veterans are Challenged**

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame waiting for the camera man to give him the heads up that they are filming.

"In three…two…one, action!" the camera man exclaims as Chris slaps on his trademark sadistic grin.

"Hello viewers of the world, welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama. On this season, we're bringing back eleven contestants along with eleven brand new contestants!" Chris explains rubbing his hands together.

"Today, is the day they start competing for five million dollars baby!" he continues as he thinks about all the challenges he has to put them through. "As you saw in the preview, the eleven campers we are bringing back are either fan favorites, producer favorites, or people who are wild enough to come back after they went through previous seasons for money."

"Those eleven campers are; Dawn, Tyler, Dakota, Ezekiel, Scott, Sam, Anne Maria, Geoff, Lindsay, Jo, and Noah," he says as each of their faces flashed up on screen with a picture of their original team banners are behind them.

"Now, we know that Ezekiel and Dakota had some unnatural changes occur to them. But after they were picked by you our fans to come back, the producers paid a good amount of money to give them medical treatment so they would turn back to normal," Chris explained as he laughed at the thought of feral Ezekiel and mutated Dakota.

"We actually have a little surprise for them when they get here," Chris said chuckling a little. "But we'll tell you about that when they all get here! Let's get on with the show baby!" he yells as he looks off into the sea.

The first boat to pull up had loud music coming from it. "Whoohoo! Awesome party admiral dude!" Chris heard from the inside of the boat. Geoff exited the boat with luggage in hand as he had a large smile on his face.

"Chris my second favorite host!" Geoff said walking over next to him. They exchange a fist bump as Chris is actually glad the party animal is back.

"Geoff, how did you enjoy the boat ride back to the island," Chris asked. He wasn't planning to converse with the campers, but the second favorite host comment had gotten him into a better mood with them.

"It was totally awesome man! The admiral dude seemed kinda down and sad, so I set up a little stereo system up he had collectin' dust, and we started jamming out man!" Geoff exclaimed walking over to the other end of the dock.

"Sweet!" the sadistic host exclaimed as the next boat pulled up to the dock. The next camper to get off was completely preoccupied with the handheld in his hand as the boat hand threw his suit case off the boat. The camper heard the case hit the dock, turned around, and yelled, "Don't do that with my stuff! I have very valuable gaming equipment in there!"

"Sam! It's somewhat of a pleasure to have you back," Chris said as he studied the gamer up and down. He still obviously had an addiction to gaming as he didn't look up when he responded with, "Nice to be back. I'm going all the way with power ups and everything!"

"You do that Sam," Chris said slightly disturbed as Sam made his way over next to Geoff. Geoff looked over at Sam, and then saw what he was playing.

"You have the special edition of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 released on portable," Geoff gushed as he watched the game in amusement.

"Yeah, I sent in five hundred sweepstakes letters, and won the very first one," Sam announced proudly as he turned the game to the side hoping it helped improve his Kill/Death ratio.

"My friend brought it to one of our parties, and we played online. We had a tournament going while everyone who lost the round had to chug 2 liters of pop man," Geoff said as he remembered the party with glee.

The two continued talking about the special edition game as the voice of the next camper penetrated the air with her cold voice, "Don't you know if you're distracted by video games you will lose the competition!"

The boys were startled out of their discussion by the voice. They looked up and saw that it was Jo in her usual sweats.

"Jo, a pleasure to have you back," Chris said with a sadistic grin. As Jo walked by, she casually stomped on Chris' foot causing him to cringe in pain for a second.

"First off, I should have gone a lot farther last season. Second off, I will win this season, and there is nothing the party cowboy here," she started flicking at Geoff's hat, "or the gamer nerd here," she finished taking his glasses causing him to become temporarily blind.

"Ahhhh! My glasses! I can't win this game without my glasses," Sam said as he threw his gaming device in the air looking for his glasses. Geoff caught the device before it could hit the ground and started playing so he could help Sam out.

"I got you gamer bro," Geoff said as he stuck his tongue out while flanking the entire other team.

Chris was laughing at the mischief Jo was already causing as the sound of spray tan is heard being sprayed all over. "If my ears aren't mistaken, then that spraying is none other than Anne Maria!"

"You know it baby! I'm back and there ain't nothing stopping this hot chick from winning the competition this time," she gushed as she stored the can of spray tan in her hair.

"If the competition is as good as their grammar, then I'm sure to win," Jo declared loudly glaring at Anne Maria.

"Don't worry Miss Pasty 2012, I'm going to win and use the money for a permanent spray tan and hair spray," the tan girl replied walking over to the other end of the dock. She made sure she was as far away from Jo as she could be, but they continued to send angry glares to each other throughout the rest of the campers returning.

"Anyways," Chris intervened as the campers were distracting him from the returning contestants. "It looks like the next boat is coming with our next returnee!"

The next boat had someone pulling on water skis from behind. That person was none other than Tyler. He was holding on with both hands, because he remembered last time he wiped out into everyone's luggage.

"Good job Tyler! Way not to fail this time!" Chris yelled while cupping his hands around his mouth.

Tyler nodded closing his eyes for a split second. This caused him to veer off to the side, he wind milled around the boat, and slammed into the dock. His chest had hit the dock, his legs and arm sticking out from under and over the dock respectively. "Mommy," you could hear him whimper out before he slowly pulled himself up from the position he was in.

Most everyone cringed, except for Jo who was laughing at the jock. "How pathetic! I'm glad you're going to be easy to take out," she managed to say in-between laughs. Tyler was too occupied with easing his pain some way to hear Jo.

Chris was on the borderline of laughing himself until he heard the next boat approaching. "Hi everyone!" a familiar voice gushed throughout the camp.

"It's the hot bombshell who has competed in almost every season of Total Drama, it's Lindsay everyone," Chris announced with pleasure as everyone's favorite female eye candy departed off the boat with her luggage.

"Oh my word," she gasped as she quickly walked over to Jo. "Sweats are so sixth grade, didn't you get the memo," she said as she looked at the sweats with disgust. "I can let you borrow some of my tops if you want to, it's the least I could do!" she continued with a sincere smile on her face.

"Showing skin is unnecessary for winning competitions," Jo said as she turned her nose up to Lindsay. That didn't stop her from going on about what kind of make up, clothes, and accessories would look good on her.

"Lindsay!" Tyler's excited voice echoed through the camp as he ran over to give his girlfriend a big hug.

"Oh! Hey Taylor!" Lindsay cooed as she turned to give him a hug back. "Have you seen my boyfriend Tyler anywhere, I hear he's back this season."

Tyler spent the next couple of minutes trying to get her to remember that he was Tyler. Although it wasn't working as well as he hoped, he continued trying because he cared about her.

Geoff had given the game controller back to Sam as he had gone on a fifteen kill streak with only a pistol and an RPG. Anne Maria was busy spraying her hair and Tyler was rubbing his chest softly.

Chris shook his head chuckling. "The set of campers we decided to bring back is absolutely brilliant," he continued as he watched the next boat come up. The next camper came off the boat was studying the campers already, for he was ready to win this season.

"Looks like I'm going to have this competition in the bag," he said with a confident grin as he swaggered next to Jo.

"Scott! Welcome back to the island," Chris said grinning. He had placed bets with the producers that Scott would cause the first elimination, while they said Jo would cause the first elimination. Either way, someone would be winning a lot of money.

"Cut the crap Chris, I see what game you play. You let the producers give those two mutated freaks the money to help them turn back to normal, but what do I get nothing!" he yelled getting up in Chris face.

Chris was thinking of a remark whenever he heard a smooth cynical voice say, "It's not your fault he stepped into your trap that sent him flying across the island into a septic tank."

The campers erupted with laughter as Chris turned around to glare at Noah. "Noah, somewhat glad to have you back after that comment," he said trying to remember he didn't want to get mad on the first day.

Noah rolled his eyes at Chris and went over to the group of campers. He decided to stand next to Sam because he seemed like he was the most occupied and would be least likely to talk to him.

"Hello everyone," a calm, good-natured voice said from the other end of the docks. Everyone turned to see Dawn had arrived to the island. The moonchild looked as she did on season four. "Chris, your aura seems to have darkened from last season, you might want to be careful this season," she warned him with a sincere smile.

"Uhm thanks Dawn," Chris said wondering what in the world she was talking about. He was worried that Dawn was going to make the island a wildlife reservation after this season ends to.

Chris sighed and turned to the waters. There were two people left, and it was most likely two of the last people he wanted back honestly. Ezekiel had immensely annoyed him in World Tour, while Dakota tormented him for most of Revenge of the Island. The campers looked around wondering what they were waiting for.

"Chris, didn't you say there were two more people coming back," Noah asked looking through his bags for his book.

"Yeah, I don't know what's taking them so long," Chris said shrugging. Like the boat captains had heard them, a boat pulled into the dock.

Everyone watched the boat anxiously to see who walked off. The first thing everyone saw was the sun shine off his golden necklace with the large Z hanging on his chest.

"Yo, yo, yo everyone!" Ezekiel said walking off the boat wearing his usual clothes, along with the necklace and the sunglasses. "I'm back to win season four all the way, eh."

Chris shook his head at the prairie boy. "Hello Ezekiel, I guess it's good to have you back," he said really wishing he got to pick the last two campers coming back than the viewing world.

"You know it eh. I'm going all the way this time," he said lifting his arms up in the air confidently. He swaggered over to the campers and directly looked at Anne Maria.

"Whassup hot mama," Ezekiel flirted lowering his sunglasses towards Anne Maria. When she finally noticed him he started wiggling his eyebrow at her.

"Don't you know that confidence kills you in the end hun, besides I would never go out with a prairie freak like you," she retorts harshly.

Tyler, Geoff, and Scott start chuckling as Ezekiel continues to flirt with Anne Maria.

"I must be a pimp, because you are going to be my fine bitch," Ezekiel continues brushing away the retort from Anne Maria like it was nothing.

After that comment, it is safe to say that all of the male campers busted out laughing, while the majority of the girl campers looked at Ezekiel disgusted.

"Ezekiel, bro, you still have a ways to go about the real world bro," Geoff said patting Ezekiel on the back. He was still laughing along with all of the other guys. Anne Maria on the other hand was stunned to the point where she walked over to Ezekiel, and slapped him across the face so hard he landed into the water.

Chris, who hadn't been paying much attention, looked at the laughing and/or disappointed campers and said, "Alright campers let's not get too rowdy." He didn't know Ezekiel got slapped into the dock.

The next boat pulls up; a very attractive camper was on the boat. She stepped off looking like she did at the start of the fourth season of the Total Drama series. "It's time to get my spin-off series you guys!" she exclaims as she texts her agents to make sure they get all of the good TV shots of her.

"Hello Dakota, long time no see," Chris said looking around her to make sure there were no paparazzi anywhere.

"Oh don't worry Chris, the restraining order you placed on the paparazzi is still in effect," Dakota informed him smiling. "All of the shots they get from me are the ones of me actually competing this year!"

"So the girl who lost a challenge because of her hunger for fame wants to win this year, I would absolutely _love_ to see that happen," Noah cynically replied. He had found his book and was busy reading it.

"At least I can get modeling agencies now I have my sexy appearance back," she said strutting her way across the dock next to Sam.

Sam thought he heard a familiar voice, so he paused his game, looked up, and saw Dakota. "Dakota!" he exclaimed as he pocketed the game device and hugged his girlfriend.

"Sam, it's been like forever," Dakota said as she hugged him back. "It's been so long since last season!" she continued as the hug ended.

"Well, since you had your operation where you turned into your beautiful self again, we haven't had much time to talk," he said studying at her. He didn't mind her in her mutated state, but having her back to normal was a good thing.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Dakota gushed blushing a little bit.

"Nice Sam, I'd be doing the same thing if Bridgette was here," Geoff stated patting his friend on the back. Geoff really didn't have time to see Bridgette, so he called her as often as he could, which was almost everyday.

"You and your relationships, they are just going to get in your way. That's not my fault though, because that means I'll have a better chance of winning," Jo said with a smirk.

"Not that I want to end these oh-so interesting conversations," Noah started sarcastically, "but when are we going to see the new campers?"

"Good question Noah, you see," Chris prepares to explain, but a large explosion comes from the mess hall.

"I am going to go see what is happening over there, while you guys go pack up in your cabins," Chris said smirking. "You know where the confessional, mess hall, communal wash rooms, and the cabins are, so meet me in the mess hall in one hour. The veterans are all in one cabin, girls on one side, guys on the other. So get settled in quick alright!"

Distraught that his question wasn't answered, Noah sent a quick glare at Chris, picked up his bags, and headed towards the cabin. Dakota and Sam were talking about the new kind of phones coming out which are capable of sending up to one hundred messages at once. Then there were people like Scott and Jo who were formulating plots on how they were going to win this competition.

**The Confession Cam**

**Scott - **Scott laughs as he uses the confessional for the first time since last season. "So this season, the Know-It-All, the party boy, the opposite of the jock, the prairie boy, and the dumb blonde are my competition." He pulls out his knife and starts carving into a stick he had found outside.

"What I can conclude from this, considering that my plan goes smoothly, this season is going to be easy as pie." he said chuckling sinisterly.

**Noah – **"My biggest threat among the campers from Revenge of the Island will have to be Jo and Scott. Those two seem like the only threat," he says looking very bored.

**Lindsay – **She's standing up with her skirt facing the camera as you hear, "They still haven't fixed this bathroom."

**The Cabins**

Geoff was the first one into the cabins. The veteran's cabin happened to be the Killer Bass' old cabin so he naturally picked the boys side first.

"Good memories here man," he said as he remembered the day of boys vs. girls' challenge where him, Duncan, Trent, Owen, and DJ partied before the challenge.

"Good for you party animal," Noah retorted as he walked pass him to get to the bunks. He picked a bottom bunk where he could read his book in the light.

"Noah, bro, you need to lighten up some," Geoff said claiming his top bunk to the right of the room.

"I will lighten up, the same time you agree to let Ezekiel bunk below you," Noah said looking over at Geoff from the side.

"Cool," he said. He never minded the prairie boy because he never said anything that really offended Geoff in anyway.

Tyler had placed all of his stuff next to a bunk and ran out to spend some time with Lindsay. He still hadn't convinced her that his name is Tyler, so that was his goal of the day. Sam was sitting on the bunk above Noah playing his hand held; Scott was sitting on a bunk by himself carving away at a stick, notably glaring at Noah.

"You have a problem?" Noah asked Scott not even bothering to look up from reading his book.

"No, not at all," Scott lied as he eased his glare up a little.

**The Confession Cam**

**Scott – **"I think Noah is going to be my first target," Scott said rubbing his hand together. "I'll use his intelligence against him in some way in the first challenge," he said thinking very carefully about how he is going to.

**The Cabins**

Ezekiel stomped into the guys side absolutely drenched. Everyone on that side stopped what they were doing to look at him. The next thing they remembered was what he did to deserve being slapped into the dock, and they all busted out laughing.

"Ezekiel, if I was as forward as you with Bridgette in the first season like you were to Anne Maria, I would've been out first dude," Geoff said laughing as he patted the prairie boy on the back.

Ezekiel looked confused. "I don't understand why she turned me down eh, I'm pretty sure that's how they floorted on that one show Jersey Shore," he continued scratching his head.

"You mean flirting," Noah said having a chuckle himself. "First off, Jersey Shore will kill brain cells faster than a tire iron to the head. Second, if you keep "floorting" with a girl like that, you'll be off the show first again."

"Noah, chill out a little dude," Sam said as he was absorbed with his game.

"Why should I?" he asked looking over at Sam.

"Well we could be like the girls who are barely doing anything with each other," Scott pointed out as he continued to carve into the stick. It looks as if he was making the McLean Brand-Chris Head from last season.

Scott did have a point, because the girls were barely communicating with each other. Lindsay was organizing all of make up and accessories she had brought to the island, Jo finished packing quickly and were studying the girls carefully, Dawn was meditating on her bed, Dakota was texting away on her phone, and Anne Maria was spraying hair spray into her hair.

Dawn stopped meditating to look around at her fellow female contestants. "If we don't communicate then we are going to have problems in the future," she predicted looking specifically at Jo and Dakota.

"I don't need to communicate when I already know enough about you girls to know that you are no competition compared to others," Jo commented crossing her arms.

Lindsay thought this was some kind of complemented so she ran over to Jo, hugged her, and cooed "Thank you Juno!"

Jo, who was obviously annoyed by being called the wrong name, pushed Lindsay off while taking deep breaths.

Dawn just shook her head as a bird flew over and perched on her shoulder.

The silence continued for the rest of the time as Tyler came in to convince Lindsay that he was indeed Tyler and not Taylor, Cody, Noah, Trent, Owen, or any other guy name from the Screaming Gophers in season one.

The hour for the campers to get settled in was almost up, so everyone made their way to the mess hall. They saw food already prepared for them on trays at the table, and even though it was Chef's cooking, they thought it was considerate for them to actually prepare it in advanced.

"Should we trust it," Tyler asked looking at the food nervously.

"If we don't want the wrath of Chef coming down upon us, I say we better start eating," Scott said sitting down at the end of the table. Everyone followed suit and they started eating slowly.

"I can already taste the vomit in my mouth," Noah retorted poking the food with his spoon. He shuddered because he could have sworn the food moved a little.

"My nutritionist will kill me if she sees me eating this," Dakota complained pushing the tray of food away.

"Not if the food kills you first," Sam says timidly eating the food. After a minute everyone started eating it able to stomach it down well enough.

Chris walks into the mess hall with a smirk on his face. "Hello campers, I hope you are enjoying lunch today!"

"Spare me," Scott muttered under his breath as he was staring at the food.

"Alright, let's get the explanation of the game today!" Chris said smacking his hands together.

"Chris, the other campers aren't here yet eh," Ezekiel said scratching the hair under his toque.

"I'll get to that in a minute, but first I must explain the rules of the competition," Chris stated as he pulled out a set of note cards.

"On this season of Total Drama, we are making some changes. The first change is that you, the campers, will not be voting for any of your cast mates until the merge!" Chris explains while his eyes dart from the note cards to the campers.

"So, does that mean you will instantly eliminate someone by your choice," Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"No Jo, instead we're going to have the viewing world vote for you," Chris said as his smirk got bigger.

The campers all gasped, except Ezekiel for he was looking confident as ever.

"Why do you look so happy Zachary," Lindsay asked confused.

"They brought me back as a fan favorite eh," he started with his thick Canadian accent. "That means there is no way I'll be the first off the show!" His excitement got to him as he flipped the tray of food into Anne Maria's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry my fine lady," he says as he tries to clean her up. During the course of this, Anne Maria slaps him leaving a red palm mark on his face.

Chris cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Anyways, the next change is that every challenge will have different teams. So don't anger the people on your team one day, they might be holding you over a volcano the next," he continued chuckling sadistically.

"Oh joy, I'm losing brain cells just thinking about working with some of these people," Noah said rolling his eyes.

"The next change, is that there will be the McLean Brand-Chris Head again this season, but there are two now," Chris said as he held up one of Scott's replicas from last season. "They are both hidden in very secret locations on the island. It can save you from elimination, causing the person with the second highest amount of votes to be voted off."

Scott's ears immediately perked up at the sound of this.

**The Confessional**

**Scott – **"This is going almost as well as last season," he said laughing. "My plan is, I'm going to find both of those immunity idols, then offer it to someone in hopes of an alliance." He chuckles as smirks at the camera.

**Dawn – **"I am not letting Scott finding either one of those Chris Heads this season," she says confidently with a smile. "If he finds one, then he will for sure be voted off the same day he finds it."

**Mess Hall**

"But anyways, there's one last thing I must mention before we can get the other contestants here," Chris said as his smirk became more sadistic.

"Hit us with your best shot Chris," Geoff said confidently.

"We can take anything you throw at us," Tyler piped in. The two share a high five, feeling like they can take on anyone right now.

"The new contestants aren't coming in until before the first elimination," Chris said with a large smirk. "This means that none of the new campers will be up for elimination."

"But that's not fair," Noah said glaring at Chris.

"The producers didn't want a new character to go off first, mainly because the challenge today wouldn't have applied to any of the new campers," Chris explained shrugging his shoulders. "Don't blame me, I'm just the host."

"Wait, there are going to be new campers this season!" Lindsay gushed as most people at the table wondered what went through the blonde's head sometimes.

"Anyways, that brings me to today's challenge!" Chris announced as he raised his hands up.

"_Will you, the campers be able to compete and win this challenge?" _Chris asked.

"_Will old rivalries form along with new alliances?" _he continued smirking.

"_Find out next time, on the next episode of __**Total. Drama. Reloaded!" **_ Chris said as he signed off the show.

A/N: That concludes the first legitimate chapter of this story everyone! Yes, I've decided to hold out on bringing the new campers who I have picked into the story. Who did I pick? Well you will have to find out after this challenge!

Why did I hold out though? I want to give the returning characters some time to develop some, because some of these people didn't get much time on the show. Plus, it builds suspense and makes people want to continue reading! I'm also going to do the challenges in parts most of the time so I can really maximize the character development of all campers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get to work on the next one!


End file.
